1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data input devices, and more particularly pertains to data input devices having a pen interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that electronic pen input devices (e.g., an electronic stylus), can include pen input devices having two tips for performing two different functions. A function performed by such pen input devices can include acquiring user input, such as handwritten data or control input. For example, a dual-mode pen input device is known wherein one tip can be used for initiating a writing action and the second tip can be used for initiating an erasing function. Such pen input devices are used with an electronic tablet for detecting signals transmitted by the pen.
The electronic pen input device is typically interfaced with a computing device for storage, use, or transfer of the input data obtained using the pen input device. Pen input devices heretofore typically insert markers into the data stream of the acquired pen input information to indicate which tip of the pen input device is active (i.e., being used by the user). The data stream is routed from the pen input device to the computing device coupled thereto wherein the markers inserted in the data stream are used to determine which tip is active. As such, the data stream itself must be modified and a determination made to as to which tip of the pen input device is active.